the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistakes in The Super Babies books
Below is a list of mistakes that occur in The Super Babies book series, such as plot holes. *Sheriff Bladepoint felt that the power of the Darkness was growing. While several other police believed this indicated the possible return of the NoHeads, and Bladepoint agreed with that to an extent, he also put forth the possibility that the darkening might suggest the imminent approach of the Chosen One. However, it is unclear how he could have known about it due to its creator, Sir Edgar Caravan, keeping it top secret for centuries. *While it says in the graphic novelization of that Peter Hecks learned to walk at six days old, this is not a canonical piece of information as it says in the novel that he was walking at four days, the day he met Colby Doge Senior. The prop of the special edition of Your Monthly Pursuer featured in the graphic novelization of states that the magazine is in its 390251st issue by May of 2020. If that was the case, and presuming a monthly frequency, the magazine would have been founded in around the year 30,500 B.C. This cannot be considered canon because it is self-defeating: the first record of a primitive form of Crodela dates to the Elder era (between 0 and 999 AD). *This mistake is not present in the novel. In a flashback, Mr. Demonic NoHead time warps to force Suzie to join the group of NoHeads that were with. However, given that she was not actually born yet, he should have been oblivious to her premature existence. *It is possible he has time-traveled before and encountered her by sheer chance and fate. During the Battle of the Gods, Zeus towers to his full size and battles Nebelon, for which they both tower to a googol feet tall. *Theoretically if Zeus is one googol feet across, it would mean that his eventual battle with the equally large Nebelon would last several trillion years, considering that nothing can exceed the speed of light. This would mean that swinging an arm alone might be a feat that would traverse several billion light years, which will require the same number of years in real time, to execute. However, since relativistic physics are taken into consideration, it would mean that Zeus experiences severe time dilation effects that would theoretically make what seems to be a trillion years last only several seconds, if the battle occurs at near light speed. Thus, the battle shown might be a condensed event that occurs not from the observer's objective time frame, but from Zeus' subjective time frame. If the battle really took several trillion years though, in actuality, the galaxies should dwindle in terms of their stellar intensity due to the end of solar rebirth cycles caused by the heat death of the universe, assuming a situation whereby a big crunch does not happen. *Another possibility is that the "movements" of the god are actually the god teleporting his body parts around to block and attack. Instantaneous teleportation seems possible and at least Nebelon has been seen making fluid motions. It would allow the parts of the god to move billions of light years at a time, making it entirely possible for a battle of that scale to occur. We must assume that since Nebelon can match Zeus, she will operate using basically the same principles. *Most likely, however, is that Zeus is simply capable of moving faster than light even if the torque of his muscle movements do not hint as such, as the Gods are fully capable of surpassing the impossible. *It is possible that the final battle between Nebelon and Zeus happened in a completely separate dimension. This could be an explanation as to the speed of the duelists, as well as why the S.M.S.B. was able to watch it unfold as the viewer could though the portal. It also dismisses any worries of genocide in the cross-fire, since the galaxies are mostly empty of life. *''The Inferno Relit'' implies that Zeus is an organic, living being. *If their powers did not defy the law of conservation of energy, Zeus would have been so massive that entire galaxies would have been pulled towards (and possibly merge with) his body due to gravitational attraction. *Unless the battle between Zeus and Nebelon included only mutantry, the people observing the battle would, at the very least, have been permanently blinded purely from the amount of visible light released. Other inconsistencies *D. Isaac Thomas has claimed that while Baby Intelligence is a caring person, he is very pessimistic and has never fallen in love. When asked, he claimed that Baby Intelligence has "not so much as given Lindsay or Red X a hug before." This may be due to his moral code but this is not confirmed to be true. This statement was retconed in 2018's . Category:Media (real-world)